Pinball Arcade All-Stars
"Pinball Arcade All-Stars" is an all-new pinball game collection coming to the Nintendo Switch. Tables Bally Town *''Aces High'' (1965) *''Fireball'' (1972) *''Elton John's Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy'' (1976) *''Eight Ball Deluxe'' (1980) *''Xenon'' (1980) *''Centaur'' (1981) *''Mousing Around'' (1989) *''Elvira and the Party Monsters'' (1989) *''Dr. Dude and His Excellent Ray'' (1990) *''The Bally Game Show'' (1990) *''Bugs Bunny's Birthday Ball'' (1991) *''Gilligan's Island'' (1991) *''The Party Zone'' (1991) *''Black Rose'' (1992) *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' (1992) *''Doctor Who'' (1992) *''Judge Dredd'' (1993) *''Twilight Zone'' (1993) *''Corvette'' (1994) *''Popeye Saves the Earth'' (1994) *''World Cup Soccer'' (1994) *''The Shadow'' (1994) *''The Addams Family: Special Collector's Gold Edition'' (1994) *''Attack from Mars'' (1995) *''Indianapolis 500'' (1995) *''Theatre of Magic'' (1995) *''WHO Dunnit'' (1995) *''Safe Cracker'' (1996) *''Scared Stiff'' (1996) *''NBA Fastbreak'' (1997) *''Cirqus Voltaire'' (1997) *''Cactus Canyon'' (1998) *''The Champion Pub'' (1998) *''Revenge from Mars'' (1999) Gottlieb City *''Ace High'' (1957) *''Central Park'' (1966) *''Big Shot'' (1974) *''Super Soccer'' (1975) *''El Dorado'' (1975) *''Surf Champ'' (1976) *''Centigrade 37'' (1977) *''Jacks Open'' (1977) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1978) *''Genie'' (1979) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (1980) *''Star Race'' (1980) *''James Band 007'' (1980) *''Pink Panther'' (1981) *''Volcano'' (1981) *''Black Hole'' (1981) *''Haunted House'' (1982) *''Rocky'' (1982) *''Striker'' (1982) *''Goin' Nuts!'' (1983) *''Amazon Hunt'' (1983) *''Ready...Aim...Fire!'' (1983) *''Touchdown'' (1984) *''Alien Stars'' (1984) *''El Dorado: City of Gold'' (1984) *''Ice Fever'' (1985) *''Chicago Cubs Triple Play'' (1985) *''Tag Team Pinball'' (1985) *''Raven'' (1986) *''Hollywood Heat'' (1986) *''Gold Wings'' (1986) *''Spring Break'' (1987) *''Monte Carlo'' (1987) *''Victory'' (1987) *''Excalibur'' (1988) *''TX-Sector'' (1988) *''Big House'' (1988) *''Hot Shots'' (1989) *''Bone Busters Inc.'' (1989) *''Lights...Camera...Action!'' (1989) *''Silver Slugger'' (1990) *''Vegas'' (1990) *''Deadly Weapon'' (1990) *''Car Hop'' (1991) *''Hoops'' (1991) *''Cactus Jack's'' (1991) *''Class of 1812'' (1991) *''Surf 'N Safari'' (1991) *''Operation Thunder'' (1992) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1992) *''Super Mario Bros.: Mushroom World'' (1992) *''Cue Ball Wizard'' (1992) *''Street Fighter II'' (1993) *''Tee'd Off'' (1993) *''Gladiators'' (1993) *''Wipe Out'' (1993) *''Rescue 911'' (1994) *''World Challenge Soccer'' (1994) *''Stargate'' (1995) *''Shaq Attaq'' (1995) *''Frank Thomas' Big Hurt'' (1995) *''Mario Andretti'' (1995) The Wonderful World of Williams *''Jive Time'' (1970) *''Summer Time'' (1973) *''Grand Prix'' (1976) *''Gorgar'' (1979) *''Black Knight'' (1980) *''Firepower'' (1980) *''Space Shuttle'' (1984) *''Sorcerer'' (1985) *''Comet'' (1985) *''High Speed'' (1986) *''PIN•BOT'' (1986) *''Big Guns'' (1988) *''Space Station'' (1987) *''Millionaire'' (1987) *''F-14 Tomcat'' (1987) *''Cyclone'' (1988) *''Swords of Fury'' (1988) *''Taxi'' (1988) *''Banzai Run'' (1988) *''Black Knight 2000'' (1989) *''Earthshaker'' (1989) *''Diner'' (1990) *''Rollergames'' (1990) *''Funhouse'' (1990) *''Whirlwind'' (1990) *''The Machine: Bride of PIN•BOT'' (1991) *''Hurricane'' (1991) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) *''Fish Tales'' (1992) *''The Getaway: High Speed II'' (1992) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1993) *''Indiana Jones: The Pinball Adventure'' (1993) *''White Water'' (1993) *''Red & Ted's Road Show'' (1994) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) *''Demolition Man'' (1994) *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) *''Dirty Harry'' (1995) *''Congo'' (1995) *''JACK•BOT'' (1995) *''No Fear: Dangerous Sports'' (1995) *''Junk Yard'' (1996) *''Tales of the Arabian Nights'' (1996) *''Medieval Madness'' (1997) *''No Good Gofers'' (1997) *''Monster Bash'' (1998) *''Star Wars Episode I'' (1999) Stern Land *''Dracula'' (1979) *''Hot Hand'' (1979) *''Flight 2000'' (1980) *''Star Gazer'' (1980) *''High Roller Casino'' (2001) *''Monopoly'' (2001) *''Playboy'' (2002) *''Rollercoaster Tycoon'' (2002) *''The Simpsons Pinball Party'' (2003) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (2003) *''Harley Davidson: Third Edition'' (2004) *''The Sopranos'' (2005) *''NASCAR'' (2005) *''World Poker Tour'' (2006) *''Family Guy'' (2007) *''Spider-Man'' (2007) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (2007) *''Shrek'' (2008) *''Indiana Jones'' (2008) *''NBA'' (2009) *''Big Buck Hunter'' (2010) *''Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman'' (2011) *''AC/DC'' (2012) *''Metallica'' (2013) *''Mustang'' (2014) Sega Pinball Stadium *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''Baywatch'' (1995) *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1995) *''Batman Forever'' (1995) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Goldeneye'' (1996) *''Mini Viper'' (1996) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''Starship Troopers'' (1997) *''Star Wars Trilogy'' (1997) *''The Lost World Jurassic Park'' (1997) *''The X Files'' (1997) *''Viper Night Drivin''' (1998) *''Godzilla'' (1998) *''Lost In Space'' (1998) *''Golden Cue'' (1998) *''South Park'' (1999) Data East Pinball Dome *''ABC Monday Night Football'' (1989) *''Playboy 35th Anniversary'' (1989) *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1990) *''Sesame Street'' (1990) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1991) *''Batman'' (1991) *''Star Wars'' (1992) *''Michael Jordan'' (1992) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' (1993) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''Maverick'' (1994) *''WWF Royal Rumble'' (1994) *''Richie Rich'' (1994) *''Guns N' Roses'' (1994) Alvin G & Co. Arena *''Al's Garage Band Goes on a World Tour'' (1992) *''Mystery Castle'' (1993) *''Pistol Poker'' (1993) *''Punchy the Clown'' (1993) Capcom Pinball Castle *''Big Bang Bar'' (1996) *''Airborne'' (1996) *''Breakshot'' (1996) *''Red Line Fever'' (1996) *''Flipper Football'' (1996) *''Kingpin'' (1996) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Collection Category:Collections